


Object (Tail) Insertion

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Tail Sex, bros in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Rad thinks of a fun thing to try with his favorite polymorphed dragon.





	Object (Tail) Insertion

**Author's Note:**

> Ares, a big lovable dragon boy  
> [Rad](https://toyhou.se/2881106.camaraderie), a chunky tiefling bro 
> 
> so it's not _really_ object insertion... but close enough

“A-ah - hey, hey bro, can I try something?”

Ares stills the thrusts of his hips immediately, cocking his head to grin down at Rad. It’s so rare for him to blurt anything except enthusiastic praise or fervent endearments while they’re fucking - what could he want? “Alright, go for it,” he says, with a low chuckle that makes Rad squirm with a gasp.

“I didn’t even say _what,_ bro,” he whines, untwining his tail from its usual place looped around Ares’ thigh to thwack him with it. Ares gives an altogether unrepentant purr, of course - he always loves _anything_ to do with Rad’s tail.

Ares just shrugs. “I trust ya, bro. Do your worst, I’ll let you know if I don’t like it.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Rad smacks a delighted kiss on Ares’ cheek, then his lips. “I bet you’re gonna love it. No pressure or nothin’ though.” He roots around the tangled sheets before he emerges triumphant with lube in hand, squeezing a generous amount into his hand. It’s not like he can get the bed much _more_ soaked than it’s already gonna be. Reaching behind Ares, he asks, “All good?”

“All _very_ good, bro, even if I don’t really know what you’re up to,” Ares purrs. He shivers as Rad’s fingers slide lower, rubbing carefully over his hole. The involuntary buck of his hips in response has Rad yelping and squirming, momentarily overcome by the shock of pleasure.

“M-maybe. Maybe you should pull out. Just for a sec,” Rad finally manages, grinning sheepishly up at his boyfriend. Ares whines, grinding in deeper and making them both shudder.

“Do I hafta?” he groans, nuzzling sweetly against Rad’s neck. “You feel so warm and good, dude…”

“I know, I _know,”_ Rad says, petting through Ares’ hair with his lube-free hand. “But I can’t get you ready for - y’know - if you’re making me feel too good to do anything but whine and squirm and -” Quickly registering that this train of thought is only making Ares’ eyes darken with a familiar heat, Rad swallows and changes tactics. “Actually. Okay. You just gotta stay _really_ still for me, alright?”

“Yup, mmhmm, of course,” Ares mumbles, licking and kissing a distracting path down Rad’s neck to his collarbone.

“ _Bro._ No moving, or I’ll stop, alright?”

“I got it, no moving,” Ares says, winding his arms tighter around Rad before hugging him firmly to his chest. “See, there. Now we’re all nice and secure.”

“Wasn’t _me_ who wasn’t s’posed to move,” Rad grumbles playfully, but he’s quick to slide his other hand back down, petting over Ares’ ass (and leaving a shiny handprint) before he presses a finger to his hole again. Ares rumbles a low sound in his chest but does stay still this time, so Rad carefully eases it in.

“Feels kinda funny doing this for you,” Rad says, pulling back a bit so he can see Ares’ face. His eyes are soft and warm with pleased affection, and Rad can’t help but grin back. “Good-funny though. Like I’m takin’ care of you.”

“You’re always taking care of me, bro. Just like I take care of you,” Ares says softly, and Rad surges up to meet him in a hot, melting kiss as he squeezes in another finger.

Ares can’t seem to help an infinitesimal rock of his hips along with it, and honestly Rad is pretty sure his own hips are shifting up into the rhythm too, so he couldn’t even chastise him for it if he wanted to. “I - don’t think you really need to be much more prepped,” Rad gasps between the desperate presses of their lips.

“Then go ahead with whatever it is,” Ares says, nipping at Rad’s bottom lip.

“Ah - bro, I’d love to, really, but I kinda need you to - be still again!”

Ares groans, giving one last roll of his hips before effortfully stilling. His muscles tremble with the strain of it, and Rad pets over the tense lines of his back with his free hand, the other grabbing for the lube again. “Just one sec, bro, fuuuck, I swear it’s gonna be so good,” he mumbles, pressing eager kisses to Ares’ neck as he squirms closer to peek over his broad shoulder.

One more sloppy application of lube and Rad flops back to the pillows, biting his lip as he watches Ares’ face - first gleefully anticipatory, waiting for Rad to reveal his surprise, and then a delicious dawning realization as the slick tip of Rad’s tail nudges his ass. “Oh,” he gasps, wide eyes locked on Rad’s.

“Yeah?” Rad says, a touch sheepish as his tail nudges at Ares’ hole. _He doesn’t think it’s too weird, does he…?_

“ _Yeah,”_ Ares groans, hips jerking fitfully between Rad’s body and the teasing press of his tail. “Oh fuck, oh _please_ bro, oh, oh - !”

Well, Rad can’t resist a plea like that. He sinks the tip of his tail into Ares and shivers as it makes him buck against him again, the thick press of Ares’ dick mirroring the slow push of Rad’s tail. “Bro, fuck, this is -“ Rad whines, tail curling with pleasure.

At that, Ares yelps and gives a broken moan of his own, hips grinding hard into Rad as he spills inside of him.

“Oh! Oh, shit -“ Rad gasps, shuddering at the familiar, slick feeling of fullness that comes with Ares - well, coming. He slowly rocks his tail in a gentle rhythm, coaxing rough moans and fresh bursts of come from Ares until he finally stills and collapses with a low groan.

“I, uh,” Rad starts, flushing. “I didn’t think it’d go quite like that, dude.”

Ares whines and nudges weakly at Rad’s shoulder with his nose, apparently still too spent to move anything else. “Bro, you know how weak I am for your beautiful fuckin’ tail, and your sexy fuckin’ ass, and your cute fuckin’ smile…”

Rad flushes happily, giving that exact smile - not that Ares can see his delighted beaming from where he’s snuggled up pressing kisses against Rad’s shoulder, but that’s hardly going to stop him. “Aww, bro,” Rad coos, pressing a sloppy kiss to Ares’ head and hugging tight around his broad chest. “I’m like, so happy you are and you’re the sexiest most perfect bro ever and I love you so much! I more just meant, y’know…” Rad gives a quick rock of his hips against Ares’ belly, the line of his still-hard dick smearing precome over the skin. “I probably shoulda waited longer so we could come together. Didn’t mean to tire you out, dude…”

Ares gives a playful little growl, nipping at Rad’s neck. “Who’s tired, bro?” He reaches behind himself to stroke over the line of Rad’s tail, then wraps his hand around it and pushes it deeper. Ares’ eyes go half-lidded, breathing heavier as Rad catches on and slowly starts up that gentle rock of his tail again. “Just gimme a minute.”

Flushing and squirming at the renewed hardness Ares starts to grind into him, so easy slicked with Ares’ come, Rad grins. “Don’t think you’ll even need that much time, bro.”

Ares laughs. “Yeah, probably not.” 


End file.
